Talk:Homecoming (episode)
Source for half the episode The entire first half of this episode is a flash-forward to manga chapters 308 and 309. This edit says that it “doesn’t count.” Why not? It’s half an episode’s worth of content that is not in chapter 245. That seems pretty significant. —Frungi (talk) 14:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that it doesn't count. It was a preview of from timeline pov. to-yet-happen events. It wasn't an episode covering multiple events from the manga, like the Obito-Kakashi flashbacks. The intro of Shippuden is meant to be perceived as completely separate clip.--Elveonora (talk) 15:32, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::But that clip still comprises half the episode. Shouldn’t it be included in the page about the episode, “preview” or no? I mean, the summary describes only the second half of the episode, and the infobox lists only the chapter that the second half of the episode is based on. Just seems… I dunno, misleading. —Frungi (talk) 04:43, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :Since I disagree with pretending that the entire first half of the episode isn't part of the episode, I'm going to be adding those chapter numbers back in if there's no further discussion here. Events from those chapters, events which have nothing to do with chapter 245, are shown for half the episode, and like I've said, it's just misleading to pretend otherwise. —Frungi (talk) 18:53, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, the point is that the intro isn't part of the episode's plot, it's just a preview of events to come--Elveonora (talk) 18:58, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::The first part is just anime content. It is meant to give viewers a reminder of the main story, considering that in the anime, nearly 100 filler episodes had just been created, as well as content to come. Adding those chapter numbers will be considered vandalism. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::But it is part of the episode. The people who produced the anime made the decision to base half this episode on chapters 308 and 309. Those chapters are in this episode. How could putting this fact as fact be considered vandalism? —Frungi (talk) 19:08, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Because those chapters are not depicted in the episode. It is simply the animators showcasing what will come later. They do it quite a lot. It is stated in the trivia point, it does not need to be in the summary, as the summary is for discussing the actual episode, not anime fluff. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:11, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Wait, I'm confused… is anime fluff not considered part of the anime episodes on here? What about filler episodes, aren't they entirely fluff? —Frungi (talk) 19:16, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::That's not even remotely the same. Fillers even though non-canon are actual episodes. You could say they are "anime-only canon" while a preview is just that... a preview, not a part of the episode's plot. It was there for the sole purpose of hooking people to Naruto Shippuuden. An advertisement if you will.--Elveonora (talk) 19:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::For half the episode's length? Did the producers or network or someone say something like that? Because that seems like something that should be included on this page… and I'd be interested in seeing that anyway, if you don't mind. —Frungi (talk) 19:26, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Source: common sense--Elveonora (talk) 19:37, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Or if this is something that's addressed in the site rules, could you point me there? I can't find anything about determining whether a part of an episode should be considered part of the episode. Thanks. —Frungi (talk) 19:38, June 13, 2014 (UTC) No rule, just consensus. Those scenes aren't considered part of the episode because the intro isn't part of the episode's continuity. We don't consider next episode previews at the end of each episode as part of it either, do we? So why should we this?--Elveonora (talk) 20:03, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :Because it's an entire half of the episode rather than something that comes afterward and separate from the episode. But if that's consensus, then so be it. Thanks for your time. —Frungi (talk) 20:10, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Hence "special premier" and my pleasure--Elveonora (talk) 20:24, June 13, 2014 (UTC)